MAL-Danny
MAL-Danny is Danny Phantom's evil clone, created by Numbuh400. Background Information MAL-Danny is way more evil than Dark Danny because MAL-Danny is evil by CHOICE. He is Full ghost. Personality Unlike most of Danny Phantom's enemies who have, to some degree, a moral conscience, MAL-Danny possesses no such trait; he is pure evil and enjoys destruction and death. He is effectively Danny's worst enemy, and is willing to kill to get what he wants, even if it is the people he once cared about. His personality is sadistic, cruel, and heartless. He is also arrogant and cocky (similar to Vlad), as he gravely underestimated his clone, which naturally led to his downfall. Ghost Powers MAL-Danny has many of the same powers as Danny, Dani, Vlad and Dark Danny. #'Ghost Sense' – When a ghost is nearby, a shiver will run up his spine and a red wisp of cold air will come out of his mouth and through his nose. He can detect other half-ghosts. #'Transformation' – He can transform into a ghost. When doing so, her transformation is accomponied by white rings moving along her body. #'Invisibility' and Intangibility– Standard ghost powers. #'Flying/Floating/Hovering' – Standard ghost powers. #'Paranormal Strength, Speed, Agility and Durability' – MAL-Danny is obviously far stronger and more durable than Danny, Dani, Vlad or Dark Danny. He is capable of surviving nuclear explosions and easily lifting a tank, survive a full anti-ghost blast from the wrist laser unharmed, an oil truck explosion without so much as a scratch, he could even survive a multi-story building crumbling down at ground zero (though severly weakened). He can take down bulldozers, hold a car compressor with some strain or smash down walls or doors. #'Ectoplasmic Energy Blast - "''Ghost Ray"' – His blasts are composed of green (though it is much brighter than his younger self) ectoplasm. He can probably use the other colors like Vlad. He is seen blowing apart a good portion of a building (several stories) with this power, only further demonstrating his monstrous power. He can fire ghost rays in the form of powerful sliding waves of ecto-energy capable of knocking people hundreds of feet away. Also, he can confine the energy of a ghost ray into fist for a powerful punch. He even was able to fire a ghost ray that didn't harm the victim, but simply knocked them out. #'Overshadowing/Possession''' – Standard ghost powers. #'Ghost Stinger:' MAL-Danny uses this ecto-electric attack to cause damage and pain. Like Vlad and Dark Danny, he uses this attack to instantly drain Danny of power and pain until he turns back to his human form (albeit unconsious), similiar to Skulktech's phantom palm pummeler. #'Ectoplasmic Energy Shield "''Ghost Shield":' His shield, composed of green ectoplasm, takes the form of a wall and is much stronger than Danny's, Dani's, Vlad's or Dark Danny's shield. #'Ghostly Wail:' MAL-Danny develops the unique ability to generate an extremely powerful ecto-sonic shriek from his vocal cords and mouth, a bit like a Banshee's wail. It sounds like moaning ghosts. The incredibly loud sound of the attack is accomponied by extremely powerful sonic waves of pure ectoplasmic energy. It can cause terrible pain to ghosts and damage tangible matter. He is seen overturning tanks and cars, blowing away helicopters,crumbling buildings and shattering glass with this power. This technique is MAL-Danny's most powerful attack, and he is able to use it more than once without losing energy. At maximum power, his ghostly wail was able to cause earthquake-like tremors and was powerful and devestating enough to destroy all of the Amity Parks ghost shield generators, causing them to explode, its so powerful that when his clone uses it against him its the only attack that visibly injures him. #'Duplication:' MAL-Danny can create about five duplicates and possibly a few more. These doubles can be invisible when made. He is possibly almost as skilled as Vlad is with this power. Also like Vlad and Dark Danny, he often uses his proficiency in duplication as a powerful advantage against an enemy. #'Ectoplasmic Energy Constructs:' Like Dark Danny, MAL-Danny is capable of forming binds and ropes from ectoplasm he also can "freeze" people in ectoplasm #'Teleportation:' He can teleport from one location to another like Vlad and Dark Danny. #'Ghost Portal Creation:' He can create temporary portals into the Ghost Zone by merely waving his hand. #'Advanced Spectral Manipulation:' Like Dark Danny, MAL-Danny has the ability to change the shape of his body. Among these occasions include stretching along the waistline, creating holes in his chest, temporarily vaporizing his body, and turning his head 180 degrees. #'Cryokinesis:' Cryokinesis allows MAL-Danny to shoot rays of intense cold from his hands or eyes, fire off icy constructs, and radiate cold all around himself. His ghost sense is a more subtle manifestation of this power. #'Gaseous Transformation:' Like Dark Danny, MAL-Danny can momentarily become an ectoplasmic vapor to pass through objects that could harm him even when intangible (I.E., Valerie's ghost hunting gear). #'Regeneration:' He pretty much can heal quickly, and even his suit appears to regenerate sometimes. #'Ectoplasmic Bubble:' Like Vlad, Dark Danny (and possibly Danny as well), MAL-Danny can be able to trap people in Ectoplasmic Bubbles. #'Spectral Manipulation': From time to time, MAL-Danny has shown the ability to manipulate the shape of his body. The most common instance of this power is the tail that often replaces his legs when he's flying or hovering. He's also transformed into a blue mist and elongated and twisted his midsection, as well as caused holes to form in his body ect. #'Paranormal Resitance': MAL-Danny is resistant/immune to several attacks/effects. #'Ectoplasmic Absorption & Redirection': Like Vlad, MAL-Danny can absorb attacks and use them as his own, though it may be likely he was only blocking the attack and firing one of his own. #'Ectoplasmic Energy Constructs': Like Vlad, MAL-Danny can shape ectoplasmic energy into solid objects; from shields to nooses. #'Ghost Twister': Like Vlad, MAL-Danny spins like a tornado, deflecting any ectoplasmic energy and causing huge wind gusts. #'Ectoplasmic Ghost Breath''': While taking a deep breath, he lets out a stream of rank, yellow fire. Appearance As Danny's clone, MAL-Danny shares some similarities with Danny. Like Dark Danny, he has light green-blue skin, red eyes and flaming white hair, longer than Danny, now reaching the bottom of his neck in the back. He also has pointed ears and fingers, sharp vampire fangs, lizard-like tongue, and sharp retractable claws at the tip of his fingers, and wears a one-piece suit with a white belt. Like Danny, he wears black shirt and pants, white gloves and shoes, and, like Vlad, a red-lined cape. He has the same emblem as Danny. Voice Actor(s) None specified. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ghosts Category:Original characters Category:Numbuh400's articles